1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind abatement system and more particularly pertains to making structures, including homes, lanais, entrances, windows, garages and the like secure from high winds and hurricanes in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wind protection systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, wind protection systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting structures from wind through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,050 issued Jan. 23, 2001 to Gower relates to a Flexible Protective Wind Abatement System.
While this devices fulfills its objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patent does not describe a wind abatement system that allows for making structures, including homes, lanais, entrances, windows, garages and the like secure from high winds and hurricanes in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the wind abatement system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of making structures, including homes, lanais, entrances, windows, garages and the like secure from high winds and hurricanes in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved wind abatement system which can be used for making structures, including homes, lanais, entrances, windows, garages and the like secure from high winds and hurricanes in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.